The prior art related to the trapping of flies and other types of insects includes numerous methods and devices, the most common of which is the widely used adhesive coated sheets or strips commonly known as flypaper.
Another type of adhesive trap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,938. In this device, a tube is coated with an adhesive layer and is mounted in an elongated plastic body member.
Both the flypaper type of trap and the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,938 are subject to the deficiency of providing continual visual access to the adhesive portion and the unattractive view of flies which have been caught in these traps.
This drawback tends to limit the application of these traps to locations where they cannot be seen, and thus generally reduces their effectiveness.